Ma vie est un enfer !
by Celeste.B
Summary: (Trad)"Bonne chance" dit Hermione. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue." Et l'angoisse de Ron à l'approche de son premier match s'envola aussitôt grâce à une certaine Miss Granger. (POV Ron pendant Tome 5)


**MA VIE EST UN ENFER**

_**Auteur **: She's a star_

_**Traductrice** : Celeste _

_**Correctrice **: Amano ai_

_**Disclamer** : Personnages, lieux, histoire... : JK Rowling, . Trame de la fiction : She 's a star_

_**Note **: Ce one shot est le premier d'une petite 'trilogie' que j'ai décidé de traduire. Ils sont tous basés sur le tome cinq , notamment sur les pauvres petits indices que nous a laissé l'auteur sur l'éventualité d'un futur couple Ron, Hermione._

_-Le deuxième se passe avant noel , c'est une petite conversation entre Ron et Hermione, avant le retour d'Harry , celui ci étant occupé par Cho..._

_-L'autre raconte comment Ron s'y est pris pour offrir un parfum à Hermione...._

_**Note 2:** Cette histoire se déroule pendant le tome cinq, juste avant le premier match de quidditch de Ron, mais du point de vue de ce dernier : ces angoisses, espoirs, etc... _

* * *

Voué à l'échec ;

C'est cela, c'est ce que je suis.

Complètement , foutument voué à l'échec.

Mais pourquoi j'ai essayé de rentrer dans cette équipe, à la première place. Je ne suis pas bon ! Je ne pourrai même pas garder un poteau de but pour sauver ma vie ! Mon arrêt spectaculaire, dont tout le monde a parlé, était un accident ! Je ne peux même pas jouer correctement seul, alors devant toute l'école !

Toute l'école...

Ca fait beaucoup de monde.

Glurps.

Y compris les Serpentards. Je déteste ces foutus Serpentards. Je préfère ne pas penser à la façon dont ils vont me torturer après le match. Non pas qu'ils ne m'aient jamais insulté auparavant.

Mais à quoi je pensais quand j'ai postulé pour le poste de gardien, à quoi ?

Peut être que j'essayais d'impressionner Hermione, et je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Je l'ai réalisé bien plus tard, et c'est vraiment effrayant. Je veux dire, je me suis retrouvé moi même à l'observer, sans m'en rendre compte, et à penser des choses comme « elle est jolie quand elle se concentre » et « ses cheveux ont l'air si doux maintenant. »

Qui pense des choses comme ça ? Ba oui, ça serait une chose si c'était Cho Chang – alors je pourrai agir comme un idiot, comme le fait Harry- mais c'est ...c'est Hermione. Personne ne pourrait comprendre par quel foutu enfer j'en suis arrivé là. Parce que franchement, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre la voie telle que moi je la vois. Ils ne font pas attention à toutes les petites choses qu'elle fait et qui la rendent si intéressante. Comme sa façon de plisser ses yeux quand elle réfléchit très fort, et comment elle semble toujours s'éterniser sur mon nom en le séparant en deux syllabes – Ro-on. Habituellement elle est enragée quand elle fait ça, mais les autres fois elle fait juste semblant, car ses yeux pétillent quand elle le prononce.

Bon je ne vais pas partir sur une nouvelle adorable manie d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas le temps. Pas maintenant. Pas le jour où je vais détruire toute ma vie juste parce que je voulais inconsciemment essayer de l'impressionner. Mais à quoi je pensais ! Hermione se soucie moins de quidditch que de n'importe quoi. Elle s'intéresse aux ....livres, devoirs, aux buses, et à Harry, et... à moi, enfin je pense, je l'espère. Elle ne va pas soudainement se précipiter dans mes bras et soupirer 'prend moi, je suis à toi ! » Juste parce que je fais partie de cette stupide équipe de quidditch.

Mais ça serait fantastique si elle le faisait.

Mais elle ne le fera pas de toute façon. Elle ne le fera jamais, et je dois arrêter de fantasmer sur elle de cette façon. C'est très embarrassant. Je suis heureux que personne ne sache ce que je pense. S'ils le pouvaient...

Aaaaaarghhhhhhhh ;

Fred et George me le rappelleraient jusqu'à ma mort.

Ce sont des salauds de premier ordre quelque fois. Enfin, plutôt les trois quarts du temps.

Ils vont probablement me tuer sur place quand je serai l'unique raison de la grande défaite de Griffondor.

Oh ! Par Merlin ! Je vais devenir le nouveau lépreux de Griffondor. Personne ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole, tout le monde me haïra pour avoir détruit leur chance de gagner la coupe ! Bien sûr c'est le premier match,. Mais le premier match est primordial pour partir avec des points d'avance ! Mais pouvons-nous y arriver? Aucune chance ; je ne peux pas jouer. C'est impossible. Peut-être que si je m'empiffre un max', je pourrai me rendre malade. Ils ne me laisseraient pas jouer si j'étais malade... Quoi que....

........Mais comme Griffondor est à court de joueurs, et qu'il n'y a pas de gardien remplaçant, tout le monde me détestera pour ça.

Maudit.

Je suis coincé. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'échapper à mon tragique destin.

Très bien ! Alors assied-toi droit. Prend quelques profondes respirations. Agis comme un homme Weasley !!! De toute façon, Harry et Hermione te parleront toujours. Ils ne t'abandonneront pas.

Et s'ils me laissent tomber ? Et si Hermione ne me parlait plus ? Et si elle me cassait tout le temps (je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse le faire, mais on ne sait jamais) ? Et si elle se mettait à me lancer des regards furieux et à me dire des choses comme « honnêtement Ron Weasley, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils t on pris dans l'équipe ? Tu as ruiné toutes les chances de Griffondor , tu t'en rend compte »......

Pourquoi moi ?

Je veux mouriiiiiiir !!!!

Tiens, où est Hermione ?

Oh, elle et Harry sont assis là-bas- ils sont déjà prêts. On dirait qu'ils complotent au sujet de quelque chose. A quel sujet ? Peut-être qu'ils parlent de moi et qu'ils disent que je ne mérite pas d'être dans l'équipe......

Attendez une seconde !!

Pourquoi sa main est sur son bras ?!?!?!

Elle n'aime pas Harry n'est ce pas ?.....

Elle ne peut pas aimer Harry ! Il est attiré par Cho, ça me paraît évident. Comment Hermione pourrait aimer Harry avec Cho dans les parages ? Et elle me dit que « je suis inconsidéré ». Umph. Au moins moi je n'ai pas ruiné un couple potentiel. Je veux dire, Harry et Cho forment un beau couple : pourquoi Harry choisirait-il Hermione au lieu de Cho ? Cho est belle. Oh bien sûr c'est une stupide fan des Tornades, mais ne choisirait-il pas Cho plutôt qu' Hermione ?

Moi je ne choisirai pas Cho.

Je ne pourrai pas aimer une fan des Tornades.

Est-ce que je suis complètement stupide ?

Umph

Je me décide à les rejoindre. Je vais interrompre leur petit rendez-vous galant. Niark, bien fait !... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Ils savent tous les deux que je suis malheureux et que je vais rencontrer mon horrible destin dans quelques courtes minutes , et elle met sa main sur le bras de l'autre en pensant que je ne verrais rien.

Ca ! Des meilleurs amis ?

Oh, ils sont soudain très silencieux maintenant que je suis là. Ils parlaient définitivement de moi. Je n'arrive pas y croire.

« Bonne chance Ron » dit Hermione. Sa voix est bienveillante et douce . Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, et m'emb... m'embrasse. Oh par Merlin ; elle m'embrasse !! Ses lèvres sont posées sur ma joue !! Oh Merlin ! Je ne peux plus bouger....Hermione ! Hermione m'a embrassé !!

Je l'aime vraiment.

Ok. Elle est partie. Quoi !! Déjà !! Ca n'a pas été très long, ça n'a duré qu'une seconde....

Mais en même temps, c'était une des plus merveilleuse seconde de ma vie.

Est-ce que ça signifie,...qu'elle m'aime bien ? Ok, je sais qu'elle avait embrassé Harry sur la joue l'année dernière à King Cross, mais Harry avait failli mourir. Il avait besoin d'un soutien moral. Moi, je vais juste jouer un minable petit match de quidditch. Ca n'a pas les mêmes implications que de se retrouver face à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Merlin, si elle m'aimait...J'ai eu cette pensée l'année dernière, lorsqu'elle lançait des regards furieux à Fleur tout le temps et surtout lorsqu'elle m'a dit le soir du bal : « la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, demande-moi avant et pas en dernier ressort ». Mais cette année elle a juste lancé des regards furieux, des « Non mais vraiment, Ron !» au point que je voulais juste me tuer.

Mais elle m'a embrassé.

Hermione Granger m'a embrassé.

Et en plus elle n'a pas embrassé Harry. Elle s'est contentée de lui effleurer le bras, très rapidement. Peut-être que cet acte est purement platonique. Après tout elle touche mon bras très souvent.

Bon, donc j'aime Hermione. Je suis amoureux d'elle, au point que je veux pas juste passer du bon temps avec elle dans la tour d'astronomie- je veux me mettre un genou à terre, lui offrir un anneau et lui demander de m'épouser et nous pourrions être ensemble pour toujours et .....

Erh

Ehm ehm

Aucune chance

Oh, je suppose qu'Harry et moi marchons. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment réalisé. Nous sommes dehors, nous avons descendu les escaliers...

Oh, zut. J'ai toujours ma main sur ma joue. Je dois ressembler à un parfait idiot, le regard fixe, perdu dans mes penser tout en touchant ma joue là où elle m'a embrassé. Harry s'est sans doute déjà rendu compte que je... je l'aime. A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment stupide.

Nous sommes près du stade. Nous allons jouer dans cinq minutes. Les Serpentards sont certainement en train de rire stupidement. Et je serais chanceux si je ne deviens pas nerveux au point de me casser la figure.

Mais Hermione Granger m'a embrassé. Et il y a une minuscule possibilité qu'Hermione Granger puisse m'aimer.

Et cela rend mon tragique destin légèrement plus supportable.

**Fin **


End file.
